Dutch cricket team in Australia in 2019–20
Squads Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 138 (41.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Marnus Labuschagne 44 (77) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Clayton Floyd 5/14 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 441/6d (97 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ben Cooper 137 (198) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 3/91 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 56 (19.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Joe Burns 18 (28) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 8/7 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Netherlands won by an innings and 247 runs | report = | venue = Perth Stadium, Perth | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = James Harrison (Ned) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Philippe Boissevain (Ned) made his Test debut. *''Clayton Floyd (Ned) took his 100th Test wicket. *''World Test Championship points: Netherlands 40, Australia 0. }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 101 (31.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Travis Head 40 (100) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Philippe Boissevain 6/13 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 310/2d (67.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = James Harrison 155* (149) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Pat Cummins 2/77 (16 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 114 (38.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 38 (65) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Sebastiaan Braat 5/30 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Netherlands won by an innings and 95 runs | report = | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Philippe Boissevain (Ned) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Philippe Boissevain (Ned) took his maiden five-wicket haul in Tests. *''Travis Head (Aus) scored his 1,000th run in Tests. *''James Harrison (Ned) scored his 14,000th run in Tests. *''World Test Championship points: Netherlands 40, Australia 0. }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 551/7d (138 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Colin Ackermann 218* (313) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 4/101 (33 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 312 (110 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Marnus Labuschagne 118 (238) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Colin Ackermann 6/79 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 33 (14.4 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Steve Smith 14 (22) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Harrison 10/9 (7.4 overs) | result = Netherlands won by an innings and 206 runs | report = | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Colin Ackermann (Ned) | toss = Netherlands won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Stephan Myburgh (Ned) played in his 100th Test match. *''Colin Ackermann (Ned) scored his first double century. *''James Harrison (Ned) took the best innings figures in Test history at 10/9. He also took a hat-trick and his 600th wicket in Test cricket. *''The second innings total of 33 all out is the lowest in Australian Test cricket. }}